Personal computers have become increasingly important and the number of users has skyrocketed. With the advent of the Internet, users are now going online to sieve through the treasure trove of information available to them at the click of the mouse. However, in order for computer users to obtain useful information, users have to utilize search engines effectively. It is the usual practice for a user to input search keywords relevant to the topic of interest in order to commence the search process. The search engine then searches through the myriad of information databases to obtain related documents before displaying the related documents as the search results. Although search engines have grown more complex through the years, providing results most relevant to the users' inputs is difficult, and there are still many instances where the search results hold very little or no interest whatsoever for the user. In such instances, there is a need for the user to replace some of the keywords with other, more relevant terms. However, this is a tedious process that might have to be carried out repeatedly before the user can attain the desired result.
To remedy the situation of repeated searches, certain search engines offer some search options to narrow the scope of documents found. For example, one common method is to have the search results displayed along with a choice to add some seemingly relevant keywords to the basic keyword itself, creating a new search keyword as currently used by Yahoo!® Search.
Although such an option is available, there are still some problems with the new search keywords. And although such an option to choose new search keywords to narrow the list of results is available, there are still a large number of search keywords to which no additional keywords are offered. Also, the seemingly relevant keywords are selected by the system and are based on a fixed, predetermined method.